


Unexpected Visitors (DISCONTINUED!!)

by xxxfordummies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfordummies/pseuds/xxxfordummies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a theatre major who has his own apartment in the city and Eren is undecided and lives in the dorms. When Eren's roommate, Jean, and him can't seem to get along he starts to look for apartments in the city. He sees an ad on the bulletin board in the college lounge for someone seeking a roommate, he takes this opportunity and goes to the apartment to apply. Only to realize that the person who owns the apartment is the douchebag in his acting class, Levi.</p><p>(DISCONTINUED!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Things between Jean and Eren were never great. 

It didn't start out terrible, just the quirks of a neurotic roommate, right? Wrong. The first indication for Eren was the very first day he moved into the dorm. He walked into the room to see his roommate stretched out on his bed reading a book. Eren smiled to himself, if he's a reader then maybe he won't be too loud. He began to walk over to introduce himself but once Eren was halfway through the room the boy on the bed held up his hand and said, "Stop." 

Eren stopped, a bit confused by the situation. He opened his mouth to question when the boy interupted him, "If you look down at the floor you will see a line of masking tape." Eren looked down and saw, just as mentioned, a line of masking tape. He looked back up at the boy who then continued, "That marks that halfway line. The half I'm on is mine, the half you're on is yours. Stay on yours, I'll stay on mine." Eren frowned, turned around and mumbled to himself, "Nice to meet you too."

The second indication was much more annoying to Eren. Jean woke up early. And not just someone who wakes up at 7 o'clock and is on perfectly on time for class, no, he woke up at five in the morning. Five in the freaking morning. But that's not the worst part, the waking up was nothing compared to the fact that he would immediately start to do yoga. Yep, yoga. He'd get out a yoga mat and do an hour ritual every morning then go off to take a shower. When he got back he would open the blinds and a ray of sunlight would come in through the window. Annoying Eren even more.

The third indication for Eren was the fact that he was a very loud eater. Eren had a tolerance for certain things, but people who eat loud was not something he could tolerate for long periods of time and Jean ate _a lot_. It was like the guy never stopped snacking, he was constantly eating chips and ramen and all sorts of other foods, sure he was a here on a football scholarship and spent most of his time practicing and working out, but it was like his appetite knew no bounds. 

Of course, Eren couldn't just go and leave after a few days, no that would be unresonable. So he tried to wait it out. These antics lasted for three weeks. Three agonizing weeks. Finally Eren lost it.

It was one day, one seemingly normal day, just like any other. When Jean's alarm clock went off, Eren's eyes flew open and he shot up in bed, "Enough!" I'm sick of waking up at five every morning just because that's when you feel like waking up!!!" Eren shouted at the brown haired boy who was just standing up out of bed. 

Jean hardly looked phased, "Then leave."

Eren's anger was bubbling over, "Fine! If that's what you want!" He quickly pulled on some pants, slipped on some shoes, and grabbed his jacket and wallet then walked out of the dorm room, slamming the door on the way out.

 _"Two can play this game Jean Kirschstein. From here on out your life will be a living hell. I'll be sure to make it just so."_ Eren thought to himself angrily as he stormed through the lounge of his dormitory. Catching the eye of a few early risers who were sitting down there drinking their morning coffee or doing the homework they didn't finish the night before. Eren just glared at them and continued to stomp his way to the food court. If he was gonna be up this early he needed some coffee to keep him going, and not that shit coffee that they had in his dorm lounge. 

* * *

He got to the cafe and ordered hismelf a large coffee with extra cream and sugar. He took a seat at one of the tables and began to calm down as he drank his coffee.

Before long all Eren could think about was how he was supposed to deal with situation. He was fine with moving all his stuff out into a new dorm but how was he supposed to do that? Obviously he didn't want to cause a big fuss with the college about his rooming but he did want to move out. Suddenly a thought dawned on Eren. An apartment! In the city! It's not a very far comute, only about 20 minutes by subway.

Eren shook his head, he couldn't afford an apartment in the city. They were expensive not to mention hard to find. Eren looked up and noticed the bulletin board across from him. Of course, the answer was right in front of him. He stood up, a little too eagerly and began to look at the ads that were hung up there, when suddenly he saw it. A plain white flier in the middle of the board. It warrented the words, "Roommate wanted, two bedroom apartment in the city, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room. Looking for a clean, orderly person who can pay half the rent each month. If interested come to the address below and I will interview you." 

Eren looked around on the flier,  _"Strange, there's no name...or phone number."_ He took one of the papers that was sticking off of the bottom of the paper and stuck it in his pocket, walking out of the cafe with his coffee in hand he headed towards the edge of campus to the subway station. He intended to move out very soon so why not go check out the place now?

* * *

The elevator made a chiming noise that indicated that he had reached the floor that the apartment was on. The doors opened and he walked out of the elevator. He looked at the number on the wall in front of him, 530. The apartment he was going to was 545. He took his chances and turned to the right, hoping it was the right way. He noted that it was in fact the right way and continued walking down the hall until he reached the doorway of room 545. He knocked a few times and waited patiently for the person to open the door. 

When the door swung open it revealed a shorter man who looked very familiar. His black hair and hazel eyes stood out to him, and suddenly he remembered. The boy from his theatre class.

"Levi?"

The boy cocked his head to the side, "Yeah so what do you want?"

"I'm here about the roommate wanted sign." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short, but it's just a small introduction to the story. Hence, the title of the chapter is prologue. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Eren shook his head yes.

He opened the door more and moved to the side to allow him in and he motioned for Eren to take a seat on the couch. Eren did as instructed and sat down on the piece of furniture, more than a little awkwardly. Levi didn't seem to notice and asked, "Would you like a drink? I have water, soda, coffee....?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"Whatever," Levi walked over to the chair that was across from the couch and took a seat. "So what was so important that you had to come to my apartment at seven in the morning?" He smirked and leaned back in his cahir, seemingly completely comforable about the situation. This set Eren even more on edge. Levi cocked his brow at Eren.

"Oh, uhm..my roomate and I, we aren't on the best standing and I need to place to move to. Soon. Your ad seemed perfect to me." Eren scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I guess I forgot that it was pretty early..."

Levi smiled at him, a michevious smile that unsettled Eren, "Hmm a dispute between you and your roommate. Sounds interesting."

Eren frowned slightly, "Not really...it's pretty typical. He has some really strange habits that I couldn't get past so I just snapped and had to leave."

"What type of habits?" Levi questioned, quickly after Eren had finished speaking.

Once again Eren was taken aback, almost like that was what Levi was going for, "Oh uh his eating habits.....how early he woke up. He was pretty rude too."

"I can be rude." Levi interjected again. 

Eren wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so he just sat there awkwardly. Thankfully, Levi continued, "You're in my acting class."

Eren nodded again, not completely sure how to speak to the black haired boy across from him. His whole demeanor was unnerving yet Eren couldn't help but want to be around him and accepted by him.

Levi sighed and slouched slightly, "You're allowed to talk. I'm not going to bite you."

Eren gulped, "Yes, I am in your class"

"You're pretty good. You did that monologue from Othello the other day. Iago's verse from act 1 scene 45," Levi looked up at Eren, his intence gaze locking with his,"You have promise."

Levi stood up from his seat and stuck his hands in his jean pockets, he looked out the window as he spoke to Eren, "I will make you a deal. I will let you live here if you change from an undecided major to a theatre major." Then Levi's eyes swerved back to where Eren was sitting on the couch.

Eren knit his eyebrows together and looked down at the floor for a moment, thinking, considering the idea, then looked back up at Levi, "Deal."

Levi smirked again, "Very good choice. I will help you, train you even. You will learn monologues of my choosing and preform them when I please it. Now would you like to get your stuff now or later?"

Eren looked puzzled once again, trying to digest everything that Levi had just told him, "I-I guess now. I don't have class today."

"Neither do I. Now let's get going so we can move all your stuff in by tonight. I like to have dinner prompty at 6:00 so we must be done in time to cook." Levi turned on his heal and opened the door, he turned around to where Eren was still sitting on the couch, looking flustered, "Well are we going or not?"  

* * *

 The subway ride did nothing to diffuse Eren's awkwardness. If anything, it made it worse. Especially to see Levi sitting next to him on the subway seat, seemingly unphased by the whole situation. He had a new roommate, a new major, a new home. Yet Eren couldn't shake the feeling that this was a very bad idea. People talked about Levi in class. About how pretentious he is, how he takes class and his own acting far too serious, and how he is eternally the douchebag of the theatre department. It's strange to think that as it's only Levi's second year at university, and he's already made a campus wide reputation for himself. Everyone knows him, and Levi seemes to know everyone or everyone who was worth knowing.

Sure, Levi did seem strange, unsettling, manical even, but for some reason Eren didn't feel so weird about moving in with him. Although Levi gave him a very unnerving feeling, he couldn't help but agree when he offered him the deal. Looking back on it, Eren wasn't absolutely sure why he even agreed to it. For heaven's sake he just decided his major through a deal. Granted, it's a pretty good deal, considering it fixed Eren's living situation. From what he saw it was a fairly nice apartment, with a good view of the city. Eren shook these thoughts out of his head as he noticed that they were nearing their stop. He took another glance at Levi, only to see that he was looking straight back at him. His gaze didn't waver although he was caught staring at Eren, he just continued looking at him as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Eren looked away, he could still feel Levi's gaze on him but he tried his hardest to ignore it. It seemed he wouldn't have to ignore it long because the subway came to stop. Eren sighed with relief and stood up, followed closely by Levi.

They exited the subway station and walked out onto the street, heading toward the side of campus that Eren's dorm was on. Thankfully, by now Jean will have gone to class and he wouldn't have to deal with him.

They walked the whole way there in complete and utter silence. It was strange for Eren to not talk for long periods of time, it felt unnatural. So _of course_ he had to diffuse the tension he was feeling by making small talk.

"So uh what made you want to do theatre?" Eren broke the silence awkwardly, he almost wished that he had just kept his mouth shut and left the silence the way it was.

Levi didn't seem too upset to talk, "When I was in high school I got every lead in the school plays. I was good at what I did and I got a scholarship. So I took it and now I'm here."

Eren wasn't sure what answer he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't that. He almost expected him to come out and say how much he adored theatre and had wanted to become an actor for his whole life. He expected something deep, the answer he was given was so not deep. So he uttered a simple, "Oh."

Then Levi sighed and said, "Yeah that's the type of responce I usually get."

Eren and Levi were now standing in front of the door to his dorm room. Or well I guess you could say his old dorm room. It didn't really feel much like home now, then again it never did with Jean around so it wasn't so different. He unlocked the door and they walked inside. 

Eren spoke up again, "I never really unpacked much, just my clothes and a few things for my desk. Everything else is still boxed up so we don't need to do much packing."

Levi scoffed, "Well I'm not doing any packing. I'm only here for entertainment, I had nothing better to do with my day. But I can tell you, I'm sure as hell not going to be lugging boxes up and down stairs all day."

"You're not going to help at all?" Eren couldn't say he was completely surprised, but this? This was low.

The smaller man shrugged, "I'll hold the doors open?"

* * *

When Eren, and not so much Levi, had finished bringing all the boxes to the apartment it was late. Or late considering they started at 8:30 in the morning. It was almost 4:30 now and Eren was exhausted. Thank god there was no furniture to move. Eren had been living in an already furnished dorm room and Levi had all the furniture that Eren would need already in the bedroom. When Eren had finished putting away the last piece of clothing in his new bedroom. Levi got up from the bed where he was lounging as he watched Eren slave away, and said, "Go take a shower, you smell awful. When you are done, meet me in the kitchen." 

Eren gaped at Levi as he watched him leave his room. Was he like this with everyone or did he treat Eren this way because he knew he could? Either way Eren didn't question it. He couldn't, he was set now, he had a nice place to live and someone feeding him every night. To be completely honest with himself, Levi was right, he did smell, and a shower sounded wonderful after his day of work, so he set off to the bathroom to take his shower.

Once he was done in the shower he draped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. The shirt clung to his damp skin and the sweatpant hung low on his waist. At this point he didn't care how he looked, Eren just wanted to get dinner and then sit around for the rest of the night and that is exactly what he intended to do, so he made his way to the kitchen to find Levi chopping some vegetables. 

Without looking up at him Levi said, "Make yourself useful and get the carrots out of the fridge."

Eren sighed and walked over to the fridge. He opened it to find it was fairly full, much to his liking. Bending down slightly, he began to look through the different bags and containers to find the carrots. Eren cleared his throat and said, "Where exactly are the carrots?"

Levi sighed and walked over to where Eren was and bent over him to reach into the fridge and pull out a bag of carrots. Eren blushed at the brief contact with Levi. He wasn't sure why he was blushing. It felt too intimate to have Levi's stomach pushed against his back as he reached into the fridge. Eren was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was just sitting there, blushing, as he stared blankly into the fridge and Levi was already across the room chopping the carrots.

Levi groaned, "What are you a teenage girl? Get over here and help me make dinner."

Eren walked over bashfully and began to stir the soup on the stove. He wasn't sure what it was about that stupid short theatre major that made him act so strangely. All Eren knew was that it was only the first of many days they would spend together and he was completely out of his element. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's second day at the apartment, the awkwardness between the two of them has not changed. If anything it's gotten worse.

The next morning, Eren's eyes peaked open slowly, preparing himself for the glare of sunlight that he was sure was going to hit him in the eyes from Jean opening the blinds, but when he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table he was happy to realize that it was 8:00 AM. Eren looked around the room; he remembered the events of yesterday. Storming out of his dorm, finding Levi's ad, meeting Levi, moving in with Levi, and finally his mind settled on “The Carrot Incident". “The Carrot Incident” was what Eren had began to call his weird reaction to how Levi had bent over him to grab the carrots out of the fridge. It had been on his mind a lot last night, from right after it happened until he fell asleep. He knew it was weird to be thinking about such a minuscule thing as much as he was, but he couldn't help his mind from drifting to what it would have felt like to have Levi press him against that countertop and bend over him in a different way.

Eren knew one thing about himself, that one thing was that he was not gay. It had been that way for his whole life. Now he was beginning to think that, that one thing may be changing. Why else would he be thinking about his roommate in that way?

Before Eren's hormonal thoughts could get the best of him, he got out of bed, not caring enough to get out of his pajamas. He didn't have class until later and it was just an American History class followed by Creative Writing. Speaking of creative writing, he had to read his essay aloud in class today, it was some stupid prompt on the highlight of your life as a teenager, it could be good or bad. He wrote of something good; that something was when he learned how to play the violin. It was something that just started out as lessons his mom made him take but when she died it was one of the things that reminded him of her. It reminded Eren of how he would play the violin for her each night and she would just sit there watching him with a proud look in her eyes. He continued to play and it was now one of the things he loved best. Somehow the way that it sounded as he dragged the bow across the strings brought a certain calmness to the usually brash Eren Jeager. Thinking of how much he loved playing just made him want to get out his violin and practice, but seeing as it was eight in the morning and he hadn't had anything to eat yet, he probably ought to go find some sustenance.

Eren opened the door of his bedroom and walked out, making his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was parallel to the living room. The two rooms were only separated by a bar and a space on the floor where the tile turned to carpet. As he was pouring the milk into his bowl of Captain Crunch, Eren looked up to find a strange blonde man sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Eren's face scrunched up in puzzlement as he thought to himself who this man could be.

"It must be one of Levi's friends... well duh, who else would it be..." Eren thought to himself.

He wasn't the type of person to shy away from meeting someone, so he grabbed a spoon for his cereal and took it to the living room where he sat down in the chair across from where the before mentioned blonde man was sitting. "Are you one of Levi's friends?" Eren inquired, before taking a bite of his delicious looking Captain Crunch.

The blonde man looked up at Eren, raising an eyebrow slightly, before looking back at his newspaper and simply said, ‘Yes, my name’s Irvin."

Eren nodded his head and said, "Oh, I'm Eren." Not wanting to just stop the conversation there, he continued and asked,  "Are you a sophomore like Levi?"

Irvin sighed and looked up at Eren, this time a little more annoyed and said, "Yes."

Obviously, all hopes Eren had for a decent conversation were crushed. Besides, his cereal was getting soggy, so he began to chomp away at his Captain Crunch. However, before he could get any real eating done, Levi walked out of the bathroom... in just a towel. Eren was pleasantly surprised by the sight but also taken back. Levi was very fit, and in all the right places. Which led Eren to gasp slightly, however seeing as he had a mouthful of cereal, what should have been a small gasp turned into a fit of choking, drawing Irvin's eyes to him once again, this time Irvin knowingly smirking at him.

Levi walked into the kitchen, with hardly a glance at Eren, and grabbed the carton of eggs out of the fridge. He began to make what appeared to be scrambled eggs. Once Eren's wheezing had stopped, Levi glanced up at him, and with no emotion whatsoever, said, "There's no eating in the living room, what do you think the bar is for?"

Eren walked over to the bar and placed his bowl on the tile surface. Taking a seat, he noted that Levi was in fact making scrambled eggs and he now wished that he had thought to do the same; his cereal now seemed pitiful in comparison.

With a mouth full of cereal, Eren asked Levi, "What are you doing today?"

Levi continued stirring his eggs in the pan, he thought to chide Eren on speaking with his mouth full, but he was too tired to ridicule him this morning, instead he just said, "What does it matter to you?"

Eren swallowed his cereal, and moved his spoon around in the now pinkish milk, "Just curious I guess."

With a sigh, Levi said, “I have work at 4 and before I go there I was going to finish one of my papers for class. You do have something to do right, because I’m not going to spend all day with you just because you’re my roommate.”

The blonde haired man by the name of Irvin uttered a laugh at this then folded up his newspaper, setting it on the coffee table. "Levi, thank you for the coffee. I'll see you later." Then he put the mug in the dishwasher and walked out the door.

Sensing that Eren was curious about the tall man who had just walked out of his apartment, Levi explained, "We went to highschool together, he lives right across the hall. Sometimes he comes over for coffee. We’re really more colleagues than we are friends.”

Eren thought back to how Irvin had previously said they were friends. It seemed to him that Levi had a strange view of what a friend was. He thought not to argue, he didn’t feel like testing Levi, especially since he did not relish in the idea of being kicked out of the apartment.

Silence fell on the two of them, as Levi continued making his breakfast and Eren sat there eating the soggy remains of his cereal. It shouldn’t have been an awkward silence, but there seemed to be some tension between the two, tension that was probably caused by Eren’s thoughts toward the other man. Not to mention the fact, that Levi was making breakfast with just a towel wrapped around his waist, didn’t help clear Eren’s mind one bit.

To Eren’s surprise, it was Levi who asked the next question, “Do you have class today?”

“Yeah, at 5.” Eren responded quickly.

“Good. You can go with me to work so I can show you where it is, then after class meet me there, you need a key to get into the apartment and seeing as I’m the only one in possession of a key; you’ll have to wait until I’m done with work.”

Eren frowned slightly, “Is that really the best way to do it? Why don’t you just give me the key? I’ll be home before you anyway.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Have you seen yourself, you’re incompetent, I’m not going to risk you losing my key. We’ll make a copy for you tomorrow.”

Eren’s frown deepened, “Fine.”

 

* * *

After Levi had gotten dressed and was ready to go, Eren threw his messanger bag over his shoulder and the two of them made their way out the door. Levi locked the door once they were both through it and they headed toward the elevator. Once again the two of them fell into an awkward silence, Eren shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked side by side down the hallway. They stopped in front of the elevator and Levi softly pressed the down button. Eren tapped his foot as they waited for the elevator to make its way to their floor.

"Stop that." Levi growled at Eren.

Eren stopped tapping his foot, "Sorry."

Before Eren could make the situation any more awkward, the elevator rang, presenting it's arrival. Eren sighed in relief and walked in through the open elevator doors, Levi following in suit. 

However, the elevator ride proved to be even more awkward than their encounter before. They stood on opposite sides of the elevator, seemingly as far away from each other as they could get and the elevator music was loud compared to the silence between them. Both of them could feel the tension rising, yet neither did anything to diffuse it. They just stood, on their own respective sides of the elevator as it made it's way to bottom floor. Awkwardness increasing with every floor they passed. The elevator dinged to announce their arrival in the lobby, both of them walked out, happy that some of the tension was realeased as they left the small confines of the elevtor. Walking would give them something else to focus on.

They made their way down the busy street, Levi had mentioned before that he worked at a coffee shop downtown, named Sip. Before long they made it to the shop, Levi stopped in front and turned to Eren, "Meet me back here once you're done with class."

Eren bit his lip slightly and nodded at him understandingly, " Okay, see you then."

Levi glanced at him with that everpresent glare, then nodded once before walking into work.

Eren turned around, straightened his messanger bag slightly, and began walking towards the subway, he said sarcastically to himself, "That went well."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i scraped my knuckle rly bad while writing this so just be happy I kept writing, i did it for you  
> but yeah it's bleeding a lot


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out some things about Jean.

Eren walked back to his seat after reading his essay. He thought it went okay, it was pretty hard to go wrong with this essay. It was kind of a free verse essay, you didn’t need separate paragraphs or even proper grammar. The teacher just said he wanted to have an idea of what our writing was like. He really did just want to us to sit down and write what we thought until we were done. The essay was basically a participation grade and that was fine with Eren. He sat down in his seat and turned to his left, smirking at his friend Mikasa. Well friend might be a loose term for them; Mikasa was more like a sister.

**** Early in their childhood, Eren’s parents had basically adopted Mikasa after her parents were killed during a robbery. The two of them hit it off almost immediately after she moved in with them. They continued to be close even after many years have gone by. Originally they were going to share an apartment once they got to college, but they decided otherwise when they realized that they only had one other friend, Armin.

They branched off from each other within the first few weeks that they had been in college, but not in a bad way, Mikasa had made a friend, Annie, and Eren had been focusing on his schoolwork. However, this didn’t change the fact that they were family, so they still made time to hang out with each other, and sit near each other in every class they had together, which happened to be Chemistry and Creative Writing.

Mikasa smiled back at Eren sadly then pulled out a scrap piece of a paper and scribbled a note to him quickly, “I remember when you used to play violin for mom. I would sit and watch and you looked so happy that mom was happy.”

Eren read the note and smiled at Mikasa, then looked back to the front on the classroom, the next reader appeared to be none other than his hated roommate, Jean Kirschstein.  

Jean walked up to the front of the room, clutching his paper tightly in his hand. Eren scoffed at him, and rolled his eyes. Then Jean cleared his throat and began, his voice slightly unsteady,  “The highlight of my teenage years was not so much a highlight as it was a tragedy.” He swallowed, the lump in his throat and continued, “When I think of the word highlight, I don’t think of something that stuck out to me. To me that word means something good, something happy.The better thing to say is the focal point of my teenage years. The day it happened, started out as a normal day, as any other day would. I woke up and got ready for school as per usual. However, when I arrived at school, that’s when everything changed. As I walked down the halls of my high school, everyone was quiet, everyone looked at me. I thought maybe I just had a stray hair or my shoe was untied or something, that wasn’t the case. I sat down at my normal seat in homeroom and looked over to my friend’s seat, Marco, he wasn’t there. I remember sitting there wondering where he was, Marco was never late to school, if anyone was, it would have been me. Yet, he was the one who was not in his seat.” Jean seemed to be having a hard time telling this story, he kept blinking as if to keep tears from falling out of his eyes, and his breathing was labored. “When homeroom came to an end and an announcement rang out over us, saying that the junior class should make their way to the auditorium. Looking back on it, I remember thinking how Marco was going to miss the announcement, but I didn’t say anything. I simply walked into the auditorium and took a seat. As the assembly started, I noticed that the principal had a grim look on her face, there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn’t place it at the time. Then the principal began to speak, ‘Attention everyone, we have a very important announcement for all of you. This morning one of our students, Marco Bott, was in a car accident. As he was driving to school, an inebriated driver swerved into his lane and crashed into him. If any of you are close to him, you may leave school and visit him in the hospital. He is in fatal condition.’ From there on out the rest of the day was a blur, a blur of tears and people hugging me and saying, ‘I’m sorry.’ I remember going to the principal’s office and asking her if I may visit him, she nodded and handed me a slip to leave. I walked out to the parking lot, thinking of how I probably shouldn’t drive in the state I’m in, but I had to see him.” he stopped reading his essay for a moment and covered his mouth as a sob escaped it.

The teacher walked over to where Jean was standing and patted him on the shoulder, then whispered something to him. Jean nodded and made his way  out of the classroom.  Eren raised his hand, “Professor, can I go see if Jean’s okay?”

The professor nodded his head and Eren got out of his seat to go after Jean. He looked at Mikasa quickly and gave her an apologetic glance. She nodded understandingly. Eren made his way down the steps of the lecture hall and out the door, he saw Jean in the distance, walking into the Men’s Bathroom. Eren followed after him quickly and opened the door, walking in behind him. The bathroom was empty.

Jean turned around, tears still evident on his cheeks, and said, “What do you want, Jaeger?”

“I wanted to see if you’re okay.” Eren spoke as he walked across the bathroom towards Jean.

 Jean frowned, “Yeah I’m fine, just telling that story brings back some really bad memories.”

Eren nodded, “Did Marco...die?”

Jean sighed, “When I got to the hospital, they made me wait in the waiting room for a long time, longer than I would have liked. It gave me time to think of all the terrible things that might happen. Eventually, they did let me back into the ICU. I saw Marco, he had just gotten out of surgery. He didn’t have a left arm and he had burns all down the right side of his body. The nurse told me that he suffered nerve damage on large amounts of his left side. He also lost the use of his legs. But he would survive. That was the happiest I have ever been.”

Eren smiled, it was strange to see this sentimental side of Jean, but it was nice. He almost wished that he had not moved out yesterday. Jean seemed like a genuinely nice person once you got to know him. “That’s great.”

“Yeah it was for me, but once Marco came to, he was devastated. He loved football. He could never play it again, he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.” Jean leaned against one of the porcelain sinks and sighed deeply, “He then spiraled into depression for most of the year and tried to take his own life. Thankfully his mother found out and put him into therapy. I was very upset with him. I don’t think he realized how much he meant to me as a friend.”

“Is he fine now?” By now Eren was genuinely invested in what happened to this Marco kid, if not for Marco himself, for Jean’s sake. He didn’t like seeing the usually motivated and upbeat guy so sad.

“He is. I’m actually about to meet him, we were going to go out to eat after class.” Jean said.

Eren smiled, “So he goes here too?”

“Yep,” Jean nodded, “I’m gonna go outside and wait for him, wanna come with?”

Eren nodded and the two of them made their way out of bathroom and down the carpeted hallways of the university. They got outside and walked towards a bench, talking a seat next to each other.

Eren looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry I left."

Jean smirked at him, "It's okay, I was being pretty unreasonable. I wanted to share a dorm with Marco but I ended up getting you. So I was angry and never gave you a chance."

Eren was surprised at how much Jean was opening up to him right now. It was so out of character compared to how Jean had been acting the last few weeks, but it made sense. "Wanna go out for drinks sometime?"

Jean made a face, "What bar will serve us? We're underage."

Eren smirked slightly, "There's a bar downtown called The Garrison give discounts to people who go to the university. A family friend of mine works there, I'm sure he'll sneak us something."

Jean smiled, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Cool." As Eren spoke he saw someone coming down the sidewalk in a wheelchair. He looked at the boy in the wheelchair and smiled at him.

Jean turned to see what Eren was smiling at, and his own face broke out into a grin, "Marco!"

"Polo!" The black haired boy in the wheelchair replied. He smiled at Eren, although his smile was really only about half of his face. The left side of his face was covered with tougher skin that was grafted on after his burn. "Hi, I'm Marco."

Eren smirked and shook Marco's hand, "I'm Eren, I've heard all about you."

Marco looked at Jean, "So you've been spreading my sob story around campus I see?"

Jean punched Marco lightly on the shoulder and fondly said, "Shut up."

Eren pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was 5:30. He didn't know when Levi got off work so he thought that he really better get on his way. "Hey it was great to meet you but I really got to be leaving now, my roommate is waiting for me at his work."

Marco smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

Jean waved his hand slightly, "You owe me that drink Jaegar."

Eren had began to walk in the direction of the subway station already but he turned around and said, "You'll get that drink Kirshstein."

Eren walked towards the subway, it was a weird feeling to be pleasant with Jean, not only an hour ago was he thinking about how much he hated the guy but now here he was, making plans to get drinks with him.

He walked swiftly, Levi seemed the type of person to get angry over someone being late. Eren didn't even know what late was but he wanted to avoid Levi's anger at all costs.

He walked down the steps of the subway station, taking two at a time, the next subway wouldn't be leaving for 10 minutes. He probably would get back to Levi's work for another 30 minute now, and that's counting on there be no delays and Eren walking very very fast. He boarded the subway and took a seat, he got out his phone and put in headphones, turning on some music for the ride. He let his mind wander as the subway pulled out of the station. Thoughts of Levi began to run through Eren's mind. something about Levi made Eren want to be his friend, he didn't know what it was or why he would even want to be that douchebag's friend, but for some reason he just did. Maybe it was because he was extremely talented at acting or was good looking or maybe it was because Levi had this certain mystery about him that Eren wanted to figure out. He wanted to put the puzzle of Levi together, find out what he was all about.

Eren sighed to himself, he knew it wouldn't be that easy, Levi wasn't exactly the most approachable person. Besides with Eren's newfound homoerotic thoughts toward him, he knew it would just be that much harder for him to figure him out. Now he had to worry about if Levi liked him in return. He really was acting like a teenage girl. Eren groaned to himself, receiving a few strange looks from people sitting near him on the subway. Eren's blushed, he was taking this Levi thing way too seriously, it had to be just some weird hormones acting up, just a little crush right? God this whole thing was way too much to be thinking about on a subway ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when eren was on the subway he was totes listening to you belong with me by taylor swift jsyk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated for so long, this story was giving me serious trouble so i decided to go in a slightly different direction, i hope it's not too terrible

"O, she misused me past the endurance of a block! an oak but with one green leaf on it would have answered her; my very visor began to assume life and scold with her. She told me, not thinking I had been myself, that I was the prince's jester, that I was duller than a great thaw; huddling jest upon jest with such impossible conveyance upon me that I stood like a man at a mark, with a whole army shooting at me. She speaks poniards, and every word stabs: if her breath were as terrible as her terminations, there were no living near her; she would infect to the north star. I would not marry her, though she were endowed with all that Adam bad left him before he transgressed," Eren stopped abruptly and sighed heavily, the short boy on the couch looked up at him questioningly as if to ask why he had stopped. 

Eren slumped onto a near chair and threw up his hands in exasperation, making him lose his spot in the script he was holding. Exasperated, he threw the script onto the floor and groaned, "I don't even understand why you are making me run lines all day."

Frowning, Levi walked over to where Eren had thrown the script down, "You were late to meet me at work, I had to sit outside and wait. This is my way of getting back at you." Levi picked up the script and shoved it onto Eren's lap. "Continue, please."

Eren rolled his eyes and picked the script up and began shuffling through the pages until he found the page, then he began speaking in a monotone way, completely lacking any feeling, "O, she misused me past the endurance of a block! an oak but with one green leaf on it would have answered her-"

"Stand up." Levi ordered.

Eren obeyed and slowly rose to his feet, not stopping his reading as he did so, "My very visor began to assume life and scold with her. She told me, not thinking I had been myself, that I was the prince's jester, that I was duller-"

Levi sighed and motioned for Eren to stop, "You're really not into this right now are you?"

"How'd you guess?" Eren spat back at Levi.

Levi smirked and looked at Eren, "Your boredom is so obvious that it is seeping through your words and making me bored, thanks Eren, you have ruined my favorite monologue," he chuckled slightly.

"Does this mean I can stop?"

"Yes."

* * *

For a few months their lessons went on like this, Eren not really acting and Levi lashing out at him. Sometimes it was worse than others, but most of the time Eren hated these lessons. Even so, Eren and most of the people in his classes, could see his improvement. Although they were slow and agonizing, these lessons began to become what Eren looked forward to. He began to love those lessons, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he liked being around Levi or maybe it was because during these lessons Levi gave him his undivided attention, or maybe it was a mix of both. Either way this began to be what he looked forward to, so when the day came that Levi said, "We don't need to have your lessons anymore." Eren reacted quite badly. 

They were sitting in the kitchen talking over dinner when Levi brought it up. They hadn't even been talking about acting or anything of the sort. Levi just dropped it on him. Eren turned to Levi and looked at him with a confused look. Not sure if he heard correctly, and said, "Wait, what?"

Levi cocked his head at Eren, "You heard me, we don't need to have lessons anymore."

Eren laughed, hoping that Levi was just pulling his leg, "Yeah okay, funny, joke's up Levi."

Levi shook his head, "No I am completely serious. You are just as good as me, there is nothing else I can teach you."

Eren frowned, the reality that he and Levi would no longer have those lessons that he so looked forward to and that him and Levi would in turn hardly hang around each other really hit him. "You are still so much better than me. I don't see how you think that I'm just as good as you!" Eren stood up out of his chair, "I still have so much to learn!"

"Why aren't you happy right now?" Levi knit his eyebrows together, "I thought you hated those lessons."

"Yeah you would think that," Eren growled and began to walk to his room.

When he shut his door, he heard Levi yell, "What does that even mean?!" 

Eren sat down on his bed, why was he so upset about his lessons with Levi being over? He hated learning stuff about acting, but he didn't hate that small smile that would come to Levi's mouth every time he said a line perfectly or had the right amount of emotion in his expression. He would try to do every little thing right, just so he could see that small smile grace his face. He also loved the way that sometimes Levi would look up at him, almost not as a teacher, but as if he was an audience member. It felt good that Levi thought of him as an equal. Eren loved these lessons for one reason, and that reason was Levi.

As the realization hit him, Eren laid back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. "Am I in love with Levi?" he spoke quietly to himself. He rolled over and buried his face in the white sheets of his bed. "Oh god I am," he spoke to himself again. How could this happen? How could he fall for his bitchy roommate, who is a guy, of all things?! 

Suddenly a knock came at his door, "Eren?"

"Go away Levi," Eren responded.

He heard the doorknob turn, "I'm coming in okay?" The door squeaked as it open. Eren didn't move one bit. He just stayed on his stomach with his face in the sheets as Levi made his way over to bed. He heard the footsteps stop next to his bed.

"Eren why are you upset about this? It can't just be that you want to keep learning." Levi laughed to himself, "I know that's not the reason, you hate learning."

Eren rolled back over and stood up in front of Levi, "Yeah, you're right, that's not the reason." Eren wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, everything was happening so fast in his head and for some reason he thought that it was a good idea to lean forward and capture a very confused Levi's lips in his own. 

Levi was the first one to react. He began moving his lips against Eren's and tangled his hands in the brown mess of hair, pulling him closer, but Eren pushed back. He held his hands on levi's chest for a brief moment before pulling them away. After he dully realize what had just happened he muttered, "Shit...that wasn't supposed to happen."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god that wasn't very good gomen


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

Sounds of ceramic clanking together echoed through the house as Levi stacked dishes in the cupboards. The apartment lacked a dishwasher, so washing the dishes was an endeavor for both Eren and Levi. Often times Eren would end up washing the dishes because, according to Levi, 'He sucked ass at cooking.' So he wasn't able to help out much, but sometimes Levi would feel generous and put away the dishes for him.  

Eren had been sitting in the living room writing an essay for English for a few hours, by now he was used to the obnoxious sounds drifting in from the kitchen. When suddenly, the noises stopped abruptly, followed by Levi- who sounded fairly angry- saying, "Oh my god, are you a fucking invalid?"

Eren, who had beenmaking progress with his essay, looked up from his laptop to see an angry Levi standing in the kitchen, holding up the cheese grater, and glaring daggers at him.

"Do you not know how to wash a cheese grater?" Levi continued, "I don't even think you tried, there is still cheese on it!”

The brown haired boy on the couch held up his hands in defense and smirked, "What's the big deal, clean freak, why don't you just rewash it?"

Levi's eyes widened at Eren's comeback; he never talked back. The shorter man shook his head, an artificial smile stretching across his face. "Do you think I'm at your beck and call, brat?"

"If you don't like how I clean the dishes, you should just clean them yourself?" Eren muttered before looking back to his screen.

The sound of ceramic hitting tile rang in Eren's ears. He looked over to see that Levi had slammed the plate down on the counter. The short man looked genuinely pissed now.

"Because, asshole, I'm not the only one who eats food around here!" Levi shouted back at him. Yep, he was seriously mad now.

Eren didn't want to just leave it here. He was tired of hearing about all of his cleaning being sub-par, and how he should make his bed, and not leave his toothbrush on the counter. This was the last straw for Eren and before he knew what he was saying, Eren blurted out, "It's not my fault that you have some weird OCD when it comes to cleaning."

Levi looked up at Eren, emotion evident in his voice as he said, "You know Eren, you really are a jerk." With that he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The other man hardly ever said Eren's name, so realization hit Eren that this probably wasn't just about the dishes. It wasn't a far stretch to think that it could be about the kiss they shared last night.

 

* * *

 

"Shit...that wasn't supposed to happen." Eren muttered, turning his head about from the blushed boy standing in front of him.

Levi knit his eyebrows together, and shook his head letting out a nervous chuckle, "What, so you like me then?"

Despite Eren wanting to pull Levi into another kiss, the brown haired boy took a seat on his bed, answering Levi's question solemnly as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I guess you could say that. I mean I can't stop thinking about you. Thoughts of you keep me awake at night."

"So why don't you get your scrawny ass off the bed and keep kissing me?" A smirk spread across Levi's face.

Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes cold and dark, lacking any emotion, but his voice told it all. "I'm not gay." He clenched his jaw and looked out the window, the sunshine filtering in through the window didn't seem to fit his emotion at all. His chest was clenching with the unmistakable feeling of heartbreak and tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to spill before of the only person he doesn't want to cry in front of. Why had he said that? Why would he say that stupid, untrue sentence to Levi? He wished he could just take it back, but by the way that Levi was looking at him, he knew the damage was done.

Turning on his heel, Levi walked out of Eren's bedroom, "Obviously you have some things to figure out, Eren. Come talk to me when you do."

Eren sucked in a breath. This was not how it was supposed to go, this isn't how things happened in romantic comedies. Everything came crashing down on Eren so suddenly, this wasn’t some movie that he could just rewrite and make everything happy again. This was real life and he had fucked up. Laying back on the mattress he let the tears come as broken sobs wracked his body.

 

* * *

 

Last night, Eren never went and talked to Levi, but all morning things had been awkward and tense. Then the yelling over dishes had happened... this wasn't good, not one bit. Now Eren was walking down the street, trying the find where Levi had run off to. Obviously luck was not on his side today, because in the crowd of people walking down the street, he didn't spot Levi anywhere, but he kept walking on the off chance that he might find him.

After a while of walking, he stopped in a park and took a seat on a bench. It was pretty much pointless to be looking for Levi anyway. If he found him what would he say? Hey I'm sorry I didn't wash the dishes right, oh and by the way I do really like you? Yeah right, but just as he resolved to quit looking for Levi he looked up and, on the park bench across from him, the small black haired boy was sitting and staring at his lap.

Eren smiled to himself and rising from his perch he made his way over to Levi and stood in front of him. The other boy raised his head and looked up at Eren, it was evident that he was about to yell at the person who was standing there, but when he looked up and saw it was none other than the boy he had left his home to avoid, his face distorted into a mask of despondency and anguish. Usually the shorter man showed no emotion, but apparently when caught off guard his face could be extremely expressive.

Levi took in a ragged breath and turned his head from the boy in front of him. Without looking back to him, Levi spoke quietly, "Eren, how do you feel towards me?"

Moving over to take a seat on the bench, Eren let out a sigh and said with complete honesty, "I'm not sure."

"Then why did you kiss me?" The emotion in his voice was unmistakable. Was Levi actually upset over this?

"Levi, I'm sorry, but I don't have answers yet. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Levi nodded his head slightly, not as if he were saying yes, it was more like he was accepting that Eren didn't have an answer for him yet. He then stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm going back to the apartment now, you can come if you want."

Eren watched as Levi made his way back down the sidewalk to the apartment. It was sad watching him walk away like that, but Eren really needed to work through some things and he only knew one way that he could really do that. He pulled out his phone and typed a message to his good friend Armin. This was one of those rare moments when Eren had not been able to think of any good solution, so he called upon his very smart psych major to do the thinking for him.

 

* * *

 

EJ: hey armin do you think you could meet me at the campus cafe in about 20 minutes?

AA: Yeah, are you doing okay Eren?

AA: Is your roommate still being a bitch?

EJ: wow armin no need to get mean about levi...but it is about him

AA: So was I right?

EJ: i'll explain when i get there ok?

 

* * *

 

Standing by the door of the cafe, Eren watched for Armin. As he was looking around he saw all the happy couples around him. He couldn't help but think that was what he wanted with Levi. A nice relationship where they could just enjoy being together, but some part of him knew that they could never be truly happy. Neither of their families would approve of them being together. Hell, Eren knew that his dad wasn't the most accepting person in the world, so what would he think of his only son dating another guy?

"Hellooo," Eren saw a hand waving in front of his face before he registered that it was Armin trying to get his attention. The blonde haired boy smiled once he realized that he now had Eren's attention, "Come on, Space Case, let's get inside before you get hypothermia."

Eren smiled slightly at his friend being so nice to him, and followed him through the big wooden door, into the warm interior of the small campus cafe. The air smelled of coffee and Eren couldn't wait to get his hands on a nice warm cup of coffee and tell his friend about all of his problems. Hopefully, Armin would be able to find the right solution and help him through it.

Armin, who was standing in front of Eren in line turned around and gave his friend a smile, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's get ourselves some drinks and then talk about it, I feel like this may take a little while to explain and I am caffeine deprived."

"Alright." Armin smiled at Eren, nervousness showing in his expression. It wasn't very often that Eren asked for his help.

 

* * *

 

When they got their drinks, they took a seat at an empty table. Armin beckoned for Eren to start talking.

He took a deep breath, not really sure how to explain the current situation he was in. So he thought he would start from the bottom and move his way up, "Okay so you know how when I first moved into the apartment, I hated Levi."

Even though Eren had said it more like a statement than a question, Armin responded anyways with, "Yes, I do remember that."

Eren continued, "Well I guess that's sort of changed." Armin raised his eyebrows at him, "Yeah, well we started doing these acting lessons for like theatre class and such. Basically Levi would have me run lines and then he would critique me. Pretty soon after we started, I really started looking forward to those lessons and I wasn't really sure why, but then yesterday he tells me that I don't need his lessons anymore and that I'm good enough."

Armin chimed in, "Well that's good right?"

"Yeah I guess I'm happy that I'm good enough, but at the same time I was sad because that's really the only time we get to hang out and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I really like him." Eren finished with a sigh.

Armin laughed, "Well that's good too! It's good to get along with your roommate."

"Yeah but this isn't just a friendship like." Eren responded. "I think I may have real feelings for him."

Armin perked up and his eyes widened, "I knew it! I bet Mikasa two years ago that you were gay when you started listening to Katy Perry but she would hear none of it! But I was so right! Yes!”

"Jeez Armin, I'm glad you're happy that I'm gay or whatever, but I really need your help," Eren rolled his eyes at his friend who was excitedly telling Mikasa about it through text.

"What do you even need help with Eren? Everyone knows that Levi is gay. You like him, so tell him." Armin concluded.

"Shit Armin you're right, I should go talk to him now, then!" Eren hopped out of his seat excitedly. "I'm sorry to leave but I did something kind of stupid and I need to go fix it."

Armin waved him off, "’S'fine Eren. Text me later."

"Alright bye!" Eren called back at him.

He walked out into the cold, and swiftly made his way towards the subway. He needed to tell Levi how he felt right away. It was such an obvious answer, but Armin always has these blunt ways of putting it that makes it so much easier to understand. Well, now that everything made so much more sense, he had to tell Levi everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsyk i got so bored while writing this that i actually google translated like half of it to japanese  
> it was pretty  
> also thank you olivia my friend and awesome beta! you rock!!!


	7. Chapter 7 (I'M BACK!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh well I'm back? After almost a year I finally am writing again and I'm so so so sorry it took so long!! I know this chapter is very short. But this is just me getting back into it. I will hopefully have another one up later this week!
> 
> Also I'm sure this chapter is going to be sort of a let down for a lot of you. Part of the reason for that is that I never really got over my writer's block. So I just couldn't find a way to write this chapter without it sounding kind of lack luster but I promise you from here on out it will get a lot better!! 
> 
> Fair warning my writing style has changed somewhat, but not too much, just keep that in mind as well. 
> 
> If any of you have specific headcanons tell me in the comments! I'm very interested.
> 
> I am looking for a new beta too if any of you are interested let me know! (This would mean you would get to see every chapter a day early, you could have some input on things that need to be changed, and you would have to help me with grammatical mistakes.)

There he was, standing in front of the door to the apartment. The plain white door loomed before him, separating him from Levi.

Eren knew that when he opened the door and told Levi everything that he had just talked about with Armin, that his life would be different from this point on. The normality of the life that he was used to was about to get turned upside down. All he had to do now was open the door and walk through the threshold.

But right now that was the hardest thing to do.

Why was Eren having such a hard time figuring this out? Even though he had just talked everything through with Armin, he was still a bit confused on his feelings towards Levi.

So here he stood, outside the apartment, just standing there absorbed in his own thoughts.

He knew his feelings for Levi were not completely platonic but they also may not have been completely romantic. Was a relationship really what Eren needed right now? This was his first year of college and he was still incredibly confused on what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

However, some little part of Eren knew that Levi was what he needed right now, because even in this incredibly confused state that Eren was in, Levi was one thing that made sense.

See that's the strange thing though, Eren didn't know what he wanted. But he sure as hell knew that he didn't want to lose Levi. That little black haired man made his life just a little bit better.

It was at this point that Eren realized that he just needed to make all of this clear to Levi. That was the only way that any of this was going to work out. With that thought, Eren finally got the guts to turn the doorknob and go inside.

Eren wasn't really sure what he expected when he walked in. Since he never really had any steady relationships before this one, all of his ideas of what love is like were basically romantic comedies that his mom liked to watch. So in a way he kind of expected Levi to be waiting there for him with some big show of affection like a bouquet of roses and for him to say something along the lines of, "Eren I love you, can't you see that we belong together?" And then Eren would run into Levi's arms and all would be well.

But of course, that isn't how it turned out. Actually it felt like a normal day when like when Eren would come home from classes to see Levi sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, and flipping through the latest issue of people magazine.

That's exactly what he was doing too, he was just lounging on the couch with his tea and magazine.

Eren failed to realize that he had actually been out for awhile now trying to figure out his thoughts and while he had been doing that, Levi had probably been home for a little over an hour. Would he really have just stayed there waiting for Eren? Obviously not, but some part of Eren wished that he had been waiting from him.

Walking into the living room, Eren realized that Levi wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation. It was going to be himself who had to start it.

He took a seat on the couch, awkwardly far away from where Levi was sitting.

Starting by clearing his throat, Eren began, "So we need to talk about some things I think."

Levi looked up from his magazine, noting the sizable space between the two of them, then said with a humorous hint to his voice, "Yeah I think we do." Then he put down his cup of tea and closed his magazine, "So shoot."

Taking a deep breath Eren began, "Levi, I really don't know what I want. And this year has been kind of crazy for me, and I'm sure it has for you too. I mean I moved in to this house with you, you taught me how to act, and both of us, people who don't usually make friends, both made a new friend." Eren paused for a moment, "But at this point I'm not really sure you could call us just friends," when noticed what he said he corrected himself, "I don't want us to just be friends." With this Eren finally got the courage to look up at Levi.

To his surprise he realized that Levi actually looked really scared, and for once he wasn't interrupting Eren every other sentence. That in itself was a rare occurrence.

Eren continued, "Levi, I know I told you that I don't know what I want, and that still holds true to some extent. I'm really not sure if I want a relationship right now, but I also know that I don't want to just be your friend."

Levi smiled slightly, but he still looked extremely nervous, "So what do you want exactly?"

Sighing Eren stated, "I'm really not sure I can tell you exactly what I want right now, but I was hoping you could help me figure that out."

Levi chuckled, "You're always one to make a situation more dramatic than it needs to be." Eren smiled shyly, "But you like me for that right?"

Levi looked down at his lap, his eyebrows knit together as he chewed his lip subtly, it looked as if he was thinking really hard about something.

Before Eren could ask what was wrong, Levi leaned in and placed a slow closed mouth kiss on Eren's lips and said, "How could I not like you? You're you."

Eren rested his forehead against Levi's and said, "Levi, I'm so confused, there's so much I don't know about relationships, about you, even about myself, and I'm scared."

With that Levi pulled Eren into an embrace and said, "We'll figure it out. Whatever it is that is going on in the brain of yours, we'll figure it out."

And suddenly everything didn't seem nearly as bad.

Maybe things really would get better from here on out.


	8. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As of right now I am going to discontinue this fic. This probably does not come as a shock to most of you because I haven't really wrote this fic for going on a few years now. I have my reasoning and in the end it comes down to the fact that I do not enjoy writing it and when I don't enjoy writing a fic it does not come out well. Basically, I do not have a clear outline in mind anymore And I don't feel attached to the characters I created. I don't see this story going anywhere.

So for now I am going to discontinue Unexpected Visitors.

 

I know some of you are following this fic and I am very very sorry about this because I know how much it sucks to for an author to give up on a fic. 

However, I will hopefully write another story in the near future! 


End file.
